


Man's Best Friend

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Happy's POV, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Happy having to put down a pet he’s had for a long time (male pov)





	Man's Best Friend

Happy blew out a shaky breath as he ran his hand over the pits head. The dog sat still in his lap, eyes closed and simply enjoying the attention as his owner comforted him. He was old, bones worn and tired, muscles weak. It was getting harder for him to move around and Happy had been seeing the signs from a mile away, but he always figured he’d have more time. Yet now he’d stopped eating or drinking and Happy new that time was up. He was suffering, no longer able to enjoy the walks at the park or swinging from the tire on the tree like he used to. All he did was sleep and whimper and while Happy didn’t want to lose his best friend, he knew he had to do what was best for his most loyal companion. They’d been together for a long time, 11 years to be exact and while happy knew this would one day come, it didn’t make it an easier to accept. But it had to be done.

So Happy sat on the floor of the vet office room, holding his dog to his chest and caressing him, dreading when the door would open and the vet would enter with that vial of pentobarbital.

“I can’t believe this is it bud.”

I ran my fingers again over the soft coat, stopping to scratch at his head before I started again. I’d spent so long with this dog. No matter what shit was going on in my life or the club, he was the one thing that I knew I could always count on to make me feel better. He was there to wake me up in the morning, rubbing his body against my legs as I got ready in the morning. It was always a saddened whining that would play through the house whenever I slipped my kutte on. As if he knew that when the leather sounded, I was going to have to leave. He was patient though, and obedient. The house was always a clean as I left it, no shoes or toilet paper shredded. He was the best dog I’d ever had.

The thoughts were cut short though as the door to the room squeaked, the Dr. poking his head in with a sad smile.

“Are we ready, or would you like some more time with him?”

I shook my head, giving a deep sigh as my heart started to pick up.

“We’re ready.”

The vet nodded and stepped in, an assistant behind him. They both walked over to where we sat, kneeling on the floor beside us, the assistant running a hand along the dogs back. The vet was talking, something about euthanasia and falling asleep but I wasn’t listening to that shit. I was only watching my boys’ eyes, that sparkle gone and exhaustion in its place. It wouldn’t be easy, but it needed to be done. My voice was sharp as it rang out before I was able to control it.

“Let’s just get this over with Doc.”

At that the vet nodded and took in a deep breath, putting on gloves and unscrewing the end of the syringe, screwing it into the port of the IV. He looked up at me in a final question and I nodded my head as I swallowed around a dry throat. Then his thumb was pushing the plunger, the medication that was going to take my best friend to a better place flowing into his vein. It was over quickly, the vet removing the syringe and tossing it into some red plastic container.

Nothing happened immediately. Everything stayed the same and I wasn’t sure it was going to work but then I saw as his body started to relax. He wasn’t tensed up from the constant aches and pains. His body relaxed, and he settled into my lap more, his shoulders slack.

“Is there anything we can do?”

I shook my head, not feeling like talking. I just wanted it to be over. I just wanted my friend to relax until all the pain was gone and he went onto wherever all dogs go. I just kept watching and petting him, scratching and massaging, just the way he liked. He stayed like that for a minute or two before his eyes started to droop, his body becoming more and more relaxed. His head started to lull to the side as his eyes became too heavy and I held him as he laid on his side now, almost purring in content at how much better he was already feeling. I could help the slight smile I felt. While it was killing me, it was good for him and he was finally starting to be rid of that pain. The vet reached forward and started pressing around on his stomach, feeling for his heart. When he felt it, he kept his hands still, feeling as my boy’s heart began to slow. It wasn’t long after that his eyes finally slipped closed, his breaths shallow and soft, relaxing more and more until the vet looked up at me, eyes sorry.

“He’s gone.”

I only nodded. I didn’t really know what else to do. It felt stupid to say thank you. So, I didn’t say anything. The vet and the assistant both stood, their hands held folded in front of themselves.

“We’ll give you some time with him if you’d like.”

I nodded again and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his head as they quietly exited the room, leaving me with my best friend.


End file.
